Will & Grace Meet the XFiles
by Skulz
Summary: It's a stupid idea I've had for a long time and I started writhing it... please R&R, um... once again I'm sorry... *sigh*
1. Will & Grace Meet The X Files

Will And Grace Meet The X-Files  
  
Title: Will and Grace meet the X-Files.  
  
Author: Skulz  
  
Type: Crossover: Will and Grace/X-Files  
  
Genre: Humor/ Sci-Fi/ Romance/ Horror  
  
Based on: the TV shows  
  
Characters: (X-Files:) Fox Mulder, Dana Scully, Walter Skinner, John Doggett, Monica Reyes (Will and Grace:) Grace Adler, Will Truman, Jack McFarland, Karen Walker (Mine:) Matthew Brenner  
  
Pairing: Fox Mulder/Grace Adler, John Doggett/Will Truman, Monica Reyes/Matthew Brenner, Dana Scully/Jack McFarland, Walter Skinner/Karen Walker, Jack McFarland/Matthew Brenner  
  
Grace Adler Designs 11:00 am, Tuesday  
  
Karen burst through the front door of Grace Adler Designs holding four large bags filled with trendy clothes and shoes that she would probably never wear. Grace sat at her desk, busily scribbling on papers. "Honey, I'm home!" Karen exclaimed. Grace looked up from her desk, and she stared at her useless employee in awe.  
  
"Karen! Where the hell have you been? I really need help with these designs!" Grace cried, looking angrily at her.  
  
"No, no, no, honey! There was a sale on at the shoe store! You just can't miss a thing like that, you know!" Karen explained in her extremely odd voice. Grace smiled and shook her head, "Wanna see what I bought?"  
  
Grace smiled, "well.Yea!" Karen put on a large smile and walked over to Ms. Adler's desk, pulling out a pair of blue alligator skin shoes, a blue purse and a blue jacket. Grace snickered at the choice of clothing, "Your crazy, Karen Walker."  
  
"I know, honey. That's why the FBI's chasing after me," Karen said. Grace smiled again. "No, really, Grace! I'm wanted." Her smile faded. Her own employee was wanted by the FBI? How the hell did that happen?  
  
"Listen, Karen, can you look after the office for me while I go run some errands," Grace inquired.  
  
"What? .Oh, no! I can't do that!" Karen told her.  
  
"Just. don't leave!" Grace instructed and left the office. 


	2. Will's Office

Will Truman's office 11:20 am, Tuesday  
  
Will Truman sat at his computer, playing virtual golf, thinking about his date on Friday. He had met this new guy on the net called John and he was dieing to meet him. Suddenly, in came Will's friend, Jack McFarland. "Hey, Will!" Jack shouted, "Guess what?"  
  
Will gave him a stone cold look, "What? You slept with Rosie O'Donnell?" Will asked.  
  
"No! I've got myself a date for Friday night!" Jack exclaimed excitedly.  
  
"With who?" Will asked.  
  
"His name's Matthew," Jack began, jumping up and sitting on the desk, acting like a horny female.  
  
"Really? That's great, Jack. I've got a date, too," Will bragged, "His name's John and I met him on the internet."  
  
"Ooh! Internet dater, are we?" Jack asked. Will nodded, solemnly, "Wanna make it a double date?"  
  
Mr. Truman stared at his friend, "Um." he hesitated.  
  
"What? Afraid your date won't be as cool as mine?" Jack asked, egging his friend on.  
  
"No. I'd just rather be alone on my first date with the guy," Will said slowly.  
  
"You're scared, Will Truman, aren't you?" Jack asked and put on a sexy smile.  
  
"Your on! Ten o'clock at Antonio's Italian Cuisine!" Will yelled, pointing a pen at Jack. The two men shook hands and the bet was on. Tonight they would see who had the best date, and making a silent deal that it would make him the better homosexual. 


	3. The Encounter

Georgia St. (near the bank) 11:30 am, Tuesday  
  
Grace Adler walked down Georgia Street, holding a check for thirty thousand dollars. She was giddy at the fact that she was being paid that much just for one hours work on a crappy sketch of a deck. She wore a large grin, which made her look like some sort of retard, but that was okay, because she had thirty thousand dollars!  
  
Then, all of a sudden, bringing her back to consciousness, Grace bumped into a guy and she fell backwards onto the pavement. She took a look at the man she had just bumped. He was tall with dark hair, hazel eyes and a complexion that could sexually heal any bitch that was willing. Grace smiled, even though she had just fallen on hard pavement. The man bent down to help her up. "Need a hand?" he asked.  
  
Grace held up her right arm and the guy grabbed it, helping her to her feet. "Thank you," she said.  
  
"For what? Knocking you down, or helping you up?" he asked. Grace grinned at the dumb joke. "By the way, I'm sorry, I was in a hurry and I didn't see you there."  
  
"Nah. It's okay, I was in a hurry, too," Grace replied. Then, she realized this was her chance. She could introduce herself to this handsome devil, "Umm.... I'm Grace Adler, nice to meet you."  
  
"I'm Fox Mulder, nice to meet you too," Fox said.  
  
Wow! Grace thought, His name was Fox! that was about the most arousing name she had ever come across. "So. Um, what do you do?" Grace inquired, looking him up and down.  
  
"I'm an FBI. I hope that doesn't turn you off, Grace," Fox said.  
  
Maybe he really likes me! Grace thought. "Umm...." Grace mumbled for a few minutes.  
  
"Hey. Are you okay?" Fox asked after Grace 'Ummed' for about five minutes.  
  
"Oh. Sorry. You asked me what I did for a living. I'm a designer," Grace replied.  
  
Fox's eyes lit up, "Hey, Grace, would you like some lunch?"  
  
"Sure! Thanks!" Grace exclaimed. Fox took her hand and they walked over to the local A & W.  
  
As Grace and her new friend, Fox walked into the fast food restaurant, she noticed a short red-haired woman staring at Fox from a nearby table. Grace felt uncomfortable with this woman staring at them. Fox turned around, to face the woman, "Hey, Scully!"  
  
"Mulder! I told you not to order a whore!" the red-haired woman, who was supposedly "Scully" answered. Grace shot her a look of astonishment and horror.  
  
"I am not a whore!" Grace cried.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, do your kind prefer the term 'Prostitute'?" Scully answered.  
  
"What the hell!" Grace exclaimed, sticking up her middle finger at the evil bitch.  
  
"Um. Scully, this is Grace, Grace this is Scully," Mulder began, feeling a bit on edge.  
  
"Grace, huh? What the hell kind of a name is Grace?" Scully said, putting on a mean look.  
  
"What the hell kind of a name is Scully, you short piece of shit!" Grace yelled, turning as red as her red hair and spitting on the midget's forehead.  
  
"Girls, girls, girls! This is no way to act in a fast food restaurant!" Fox said.  
  
"Stay out of this, dumbass!" both women yelled at once. Fox Mulder shrugged his shoulders and went up to the counter to order a large coke and a hamburger. He stuffed his face while watching the two fight each other until Scully bitch-slapped Grace, and she left. Now Fox and Grace were alone.  
  
"So. I take it that was your girlfriend?" Grace asked, looking into Fox's hazel eyes.  
  
"No. That's my partner. Scully. Agent Dana Scully," Fox said, "We're friends. Don't worry, Grace, I know what your thinking. I like you, too."  
  
Grace let out a sigh of relief. She was glad that Fox and that Scully woman weren't lovers; she was way too much of a bitch for her delicate Fox. "That's a relief, you know," Grace replied, "How do you put up with her? She's so. I don't know. Fucked!"  
  
"She's better once you get to know her. Scully's very protective, she's just marking her territory, Grace. I know she likes me, and I like her, but only as a friend and partner at work," Mr. Mulder replied.  
  
"You're so nice. But I have to get back to work before Karen gets too drunk to remember what she's doing," Grace said, "Oh! And here's my work number, home number and email."  
  
"Okay, Grace, I'll call you!" Mulder called and Grace left the A & W. 


	4. The Call

J. Edgar Hoover Building (basement office) 12:00 pm, Tuesday  
  
Dana Scully was pissed off. She was pissed off like fuck. Only ten minutes had passed since Ms. Pretty-ass Grace Adler had called her 'Short Bitch'. Nothing pissed Ms. Scully off more than being called short, and what pissed her off even more was the fact that Mulder was having lunch with her! Mulder was her man! This was not good. This was, in fact the worst thing that had ever happened! From that moment on, Dana Katherine Scully was going to plot to kill Grace Adler. That's right. She was going to kill that bitch that had called her short.  
  
Only seconds later, Fox Mulder came walking happily into the room. Scully sat at his desk with a really, really, really pissed off look on her solemn face. Mulder stopped straight in his tracks when he saw how angry she seemed to be. "Scully?" Mulder asked.  
  
"Shut up, you pussy-licker," Scully said, "How could you go out with that bitch?"  
  
"Um. We've only been out once and I just met her. I haven't even called her yet, Scully!" Mulder exclaimed.  
  
"Oh, yeah? You were about to call her, weren't you? Weren't you!" Scully screamed.  
  
"Yeah, I was. I was hoping to get a date for you. She said she lived with." Mulder began.  
  
Scully interrupted, "Can you get me a date?!"  
  
"Um. Sure. Grace works with this woman Karen and she's available," Mulder replied with a snicker.  
  
Scully roared, "FUCK OFF!" and jumped over the desk, tackling Mulder. He screamed like a girl and Scully got up and kicked him in the face. "I hate you."  
  
Mulder lay there with a bleeding nose and a fat lip. He moaned, and wished that he had never met Grace. He had pissed Scully off and now he was going to pay. Scully was about to kill Ms. Adler and now there was nothing to do but moan. Or was there?  
  
Grace's number! Of course! Mulder thought to himself, reaching into his pocket and looking at the number: 555-9884. Painfully, he got up and walked to the phone to dial the number of his sweet Grace.  
  
"Hello. Grace Adler Designs," said a very high-pitched drunken voice.  
  
"Um. Hi. Is Grace there?" Fox Mulder asked.  
  
"Right. Just a sec," the woman replied. Then she screamed at Grace, "HEY GRACE! THERE'S A GUY ON THE PHONE!"  
  
"Hello?" Grace asked excitedly.  
  
"Hey, Grace, it's Mulder," he told her.  
  
"Huh?" she asked him, sort of stunned.  
  
"Oh, sorry, I mean Fox. My friends mostly call me Mulder," he said.  
  
"You mean friends or that short bitch, 'Scully'," Grace inquired. She was really unimpressed with that short, red-haired horny FBI that Fox worked with.  
  
"No, I mean everybody. Even my mom calls me Mulder," Fox replied.  
  
"Ok. Sorry. I didn't mean that in a bad way. Sorry. Next time I'll try to get along with your bitch," Grace said.  
  
Fox laughed, "Hey, ya wanna come to dinner tonight? I'm going to Antonio's Italian Cuisine."  
  
"Sure. What time?" Grace asked, feeling giddy.  
  
"Um. Let's say eight o'clock?" Mulder asked.  
  
"Actually. Sorry. I promised Will I'd get together with him tonight. Maybe tomorrow?" Grace replied.  
  
"Um. Backup. Did you say Will?" Mulder asked, "Is that another man?"  
  
"Well. Yes and no. He's just a friend, so don't get any ideas, but I do live with him," Grace explained.  
  
"Okay, then. Um. I can't come to dinner tomorrow. My next night off is Friday, what do you say?" F. M. asked.  
  
"Err. okay! Friday it is!" Grace exclaimed. And that was that; she had a date for Friday, with a man named Fox Mulder! This couldn't get any better! .But it could get worse.  
  
The next three days, Grace was excited. She was so happy and could barely concentrate on her work. There was happiness everywhere and when Friday finally came she was ready! 


	5. Morning

J. Edgar Hoover Building (basement office) 10:45 am, Friday  
  
Fox Mulder sat at his desk, humming a happy tune and smiled as he flipped through gory murder pictures. He was thinking about his date later that night with Grace and how it would be a perfect candle-lit evening with great Italian food and a live show and.  
  
"Mulder, what are you doing?" Scully asked, as she walked in the room.  
  
"Um. Looking at case files," Mulder replied.  
  
"No, you're humming love songs while thinking of topless women swimming in a pool of chocolate milk," Scully said.  
  
"Aah. You know me well," Mulder said, "But not well enough, I was thinking about my date tonight."  
  
"Oh," Scully said, looking down at the ground sadly. "I have a date, too!" she suddenly piped up.  
  
"Cool, who with?" Mulder asked.  
  
"Aah! I don't have a date! I'm going to Antonio's with my mom and older brother," Scully replied, confessing her lie.  
  
"Oh! I'm going there too! On my date with Grace!" Mulder exclaimed.  
  
Scully scowled, "You're still with that hoe?"  
  
"Um. yes?" Mulder asked.  
  
"Typical. Listen, I'll see ya later, Mulder, I have to go meet a friend for lunch," Scully said.  
  
"With who? A boyfriend, maybe?" he asked.  
  
"No. Actually, it's an old friend, Matthew. He's gay, so there's nothing between us," Scully replied with a sigh and left the room.  
  
"Bye, Scully, see ya later!" He called.  
  
The woman waved at him in reply. Mulder sunk back into his chair and thought good thoughts of what the night would bring. He closed his eyes and slept. 


	6. Thoughts

Grace Adler Designs 11:00 am, Friday  
  
Grace sat at her desk, smiling. She giggled every couple of minutes, thinking of Fox Mulder. She sighed, "Aah."  
  
"What is it, honey? Having an orgasm?" Karen asked.  
  
"Oh. Um. Sorry, Karen. I was thinking about my date with Fox," Grace answered.  
  
"Aww! Grace has a date!" Karen cried with delight, "So do I, and we're meeting at Antonio's!"  
  
"Wow! That's where I'm going, too," Grace told her useless employee. Everybody seemed to be going to Antonio's tonight, it was way more popular than anyone had ever imagined. It was an odd coincidence. 


	7. Reminder

Will Truman's Office 11:30 am, Friday  
  
Will Truman smiled as he sat at his computer. He typed an email to John:  
  
TO: jdoggydog@mail.com RE: Our Date  
  
John: it's Will. O can't wait until our date tonight. It's gonna be great. I hope Jack isn't too annoying, and I hope you have a good time. I'm so happy today.(((((. I can't wait until we meet face-to-face. (  
  
--Love till it hurts, Will.  
  
He felt better about himself, or at least he did until Jack waltzed into the room, binging along a man with dyed blond hair, green eyes and a sexual profile. He was short, though. Not quite short enough to be considered a midget, but he was about as tall as the average eighth grader.  
  
"Hey, Jack," Will said with hesitation.  
  
"Hey, Will! This is Matt! Remember? The guy I was telling you about?" Jack said.  
  
"Aah, yes. Matt. It's nice to meet you," Will said.  
  
"Nice to meet you, too, Will. Looking forward to our date tonight?" matt inquired in his soft, sweet voice.  
  
"Um." Will began, finding it hard to speak, and feeling quite aroused by Matt, "I guess so."  
  
"Great," Matt replied.  
  
"Remember our deal, Will!" Jack warned, stepping out of the office.  
  
Mr. Truman felt very threatened. Jack's partner seemed way cooler that John. How would he ever become the better dater, or the better date? Will didn't know, but he did know he had to get home to Grace. So he left the building. 


	8. Realization

Will and Grace's apartment 5:30 pm, Friday  
  
Will burst through the door of the apartment he shared with Grace. He was huffing and puffing from running up the stairs. Why didn't I just take the elevator? he asked himself.  
  
"Hey, Will!" Grace exclaimed, "wanna help me get ready for my date tonight?"  
  
"Sorry, I have to get ready for mine," Will replied, "We're going to that Antonio's place."  
  
"Cool. Same here," Grace mumbled.  
  
"Who are you going with?" Will asked.  
  
"This guy I met. His name's Fox," Grace retorted.  
  
"Uh-huh. Is he hot?" Will inquired.  
  
"Yeah. Why all the questions? Can't a girl go out on a date without a gay man pestering her? Who are you going with, anyway?" Grace snapped.  
  
"This guy I met on the net. John. He sounds cool, but he's not as cool as Matt," Will said.  
  
"Who the hell is Matt?" Grace cried.  
  
"He's Jack's new guy. He's also going to Antonio's tonight. Double date," Will explained.  
  
"Right. You know, Karen's gonna be there, too," Grace said.  
  
"Gees! Next time I'm going to stay at home with a pizza," Will groaned.  
  
"Yeah. Really," Grace replied and went to her room to change into her dress. In only two hours she, Fox, Will, Jack, Karen, Walt, John, Scully and Matt would be at the restaurant and there, they would meet new accomplices and friends that would change their lives for the rest of this story. 


	9. Restaurant

Antonio's Italian Cuisine 7:50 pm, Friday  
  
Dana Scully sat with her mother, Maggie and her older brother, Bill. She was staring at Fox Mulder and Grace Adler, who were sitting at a nearby table, eating a candle-lit supper while smiling at each other. This disgusted Ms. Scully. She had an angered look upon her face, knowing that she probably would never have a chance with Fox again, but she could try, and maybe, just maybe.  
  
"Dana, what are you looking at?" asked Maggie.  
  
"Sorry, mom. I was just. um, looking," Scully replied, still staring at Mulder. She was gonna get him, she would get him soon, it was only a matter of time.  
  
Suddenly, through the door walked two men. One was about two feet taller than the other, and he was very sexual. The shorter one was hot, but he was a bit too homo for Dana Scully, so she decided to become attached to the taller one. What she did not know was that he was gay, and there was no chance for her there. Or was there?  
  
Jack stepped into the restaurant with Matt. They were looking good in their formal attire and Jack felt eager to fuck his date after supper and the live show. Jack noticed a person staring at him, but didn't care. He was too busy trying to talk Matt into sexual intercourse after dinner.  
  
Jack spied Will at a table. He was with a man, about in his mid-forties. He had light brown hair and a subtly hot look. In a way this man was hotter than Matt. But Jack wasn't about to give up. He went over to the table where Will and John sat. "Hello, Will," Jack said, egging his friend on.  
  
"Hello, Jack," Will replied with equal eggishness in his tone of voice.  
  
"So, this is John, I presume?" Jack inquired.  
  
John smiled and waved. The way he was so cutesy, it turned Will on and he immediately wanted to screw the man. "Let's get ready to rumble," John said. And the date was on.  
  
Monica Reyes felt so nervous; she was ready to puke on somebody. This was her first performance and Antonio's and she wanted it to be special. She had recently started a weekend job as a singer and this was only her second time. Monica hoped that there were some cute guys out there; after all, what was the point in singing for some sluttish lesbo's? Monica decided to start by singing "What's Love" with her singing partner, Clyde Davis. They were a great pair, but Mon didn't want him. So Clyde and Monica stepped out from behind the curtain and began to sing.  
  
Matthew Brenner suddenly heard a sweet sound. He turned around, and he saw the one thing that could turn a gay man straight: a really, really, major league hot bitch. Matt smiled and stared at the singing woman that he loved so much.  
  
Jack watched Matt as he slowly turned into a heterosexual. He was horrified, but nothing could stop him now. Jack was screwed, and he was now single.  
  
Karen Walker sat alone at a table, drinking a martini. She sighed. Gees, honey! I've been stood up! Karen thought to herself. She had never been stood up before. She took one last look at her martini, and guzzled it down. Hey, what did it matter? Walt had stood her up and now she was about to leave.  
  
Then, suddenly, in came a very wet looking Walter Skinner. Karen smiled as she saw him. "Walt!" she called, in a drunken tone, " I love you!" The woman ran over to Skinner and passed out in his arms.  
  
Skinner sighed and dragged Karen out of Antonio's and into his black automobile. He then drove her to his apartment. Once inside, Mr. Skinner took the woman and pushed her onto the bed. "This is gonna be fun," he snickered and threw off his slacks and white shirt (he wasn't wearing underwear or a bra). He stared at the drunken Karen, watching her slowly open her eyes.  
  
"Walt? Honey? Is that you?" Karen asked, sleepily.  
  
"Yes, honey. Do you want to make love?" he requested in a horny tone.  
  
"Oh, hell yes!" Karen cried and Skinner tore off her clothes. 


	10. Scully And Jack

Back at Antonio's.  
  
Jack sat sadly at his table. He was all alone, Matthew had just left him for that singer woman and Will had won the bet, making him the better dater and John the better date. Will and John had already left the restaurant and he was sure that Matt would soon be in bed with that awful woman.  
  
Scully sat alone at her table, playing with her food. Her mother had gone home with Bill and she had decided to stay and pay the bill. She stared at Fox and Grace who were laughing and having a great time. Dana bit her lip and tried not to cry, but it didn't work. Her eyes filled with tears and she let her head fall in the food as she cried. Jack saw her do this and decided to walk over and ask what was wrong. "What's wrong?" Jack inquired.  
  
"Nothing," Scully sobbed, looking up at Jack, her face all covered in mashed potatoes.  
  
"Aww. It's okay," Jack said, putting his sweaty hand on her shoulder, "wanna have anal sex?"  
  
Scully smiled and replied with a, "Yes!" The two left the bills for the waiter and drove Jack's place.  
  
Scully stepped into the gay man's apartment, "Wow! I love it!"  
  
"Thanks," Jack replied, "Wanna see the bedroom?"  
  
Scully nodded and they ran towards the brown door. Inside was a large bed. "So? Want me to strip for you first, or would you rather be blindfolded and not know what you're getting?"  
  
"Strip!" Jack squealed. Scully giggled and ripped off her shirt. Holey shit! This guy has boobs! Jack thought. Then, Scully ripped off her pants. Holey shit! His dick is small! .Hey. wait! That's not a dick, it's a.  
  
"Oh, my God! Scully: YOU'RE A WOMAN!" Jack screamed.  
  
Scully gasped and her mouth hung open. "You BASTARD!" she yelled and kicked Jack in the nuts. Then she left the apartment, naked. 


	11. Death

Holiday Inn 9:00 pm, Friday  
  
Fox Mulder stared into the beautiful blue eyes of his new love, Grace. They both sat upon the bed inside room number 315 of the local Holiday Inn. "I love you, Grace," Mulder said and kissed her strawberry lips.  
  
"Aah. You're a good kisser," Grace said in a silly horny voice, "Are you ready?"  
  
"Yes, baby!" Fox cried and tore off his suit. Grace did the same with her dress, and the two were suddenly humping like wild hyenas. But they did not know who would unexpectedly come knocking at their door.  
  
Dana Scully burst into the hotel room, wearing nothing but a shower curtain and a thong atop her head. She looked angrily at the two lovers who were fucking madly and didn't even notice her. Scully pulled out her gun and pointed it toward Grace. "Jump off him, right now!" She yelled, waving the gun.  
  
Grace jumped off Mulder's dick and put her hands in the air. "Scully! What are you doing?" Mulder exclaimed.  
  
"Just murdering your bitch," Scully said and cocked the gun.  
  
"No, Scully! You can't; I love her!" Mulder cried out.  
  
"Shut up!" Scully exclaimed and shot at her archenemy.  
  
Suddenly, to save the day, in came Jack. "No!" Jack yelled as he tackled Scully. Unfortunately, the gun was still in the crazy woman's possession, and she shot Grace in the head.  
  
Grace screamed as she was shot between the eyes. Blood poured over her face and she fell to the ground. Mulder ran towards his dieing love and held her in his arms for the last seconds of her life, "I love you, Fox," Grace croaked and then she died.  
  
"No!" Fox shouted to high Heaven. But nothing could bring her back to life, now. Nothing at all.  
  
Quite soon afterwards, the hospital was called and Grace was loaded into the ambulance. Fox Mulder was sad and angry at the same time. He didn't know whether to kill Scully in a long and painful death or a short and sweet one. He decided not to do either, though. 


	12. The End

J. Edgar Hoover Building (Basement office) 9:00 am, Monday  
  
Fox Mulder sat at his desk, fiddling with his pencil, trying to hide his nervousness. He really didn't want to see Scully after what she had done to poor, deceased Grace. But unfortunately, he would have to deal with her, like it or not.  
  
Suddenly, through the door came Dana Katherine Scully, right as rain and as happy as a short, horny, red-haired FBI murderer could look. "Hey, Mulder! Let's get going! There's a case in Canada that we should look into. It's got UFO's." Scully coaxed.  
  
"Nah," Mulder mumbled, sighing. He wished that Grace could come back, somehow, some way.  
  
"Mulder, do you wanna get back together?" she asked.  
  
"No fuckin' way! You just killed my bitch!" Mulder cried in horror.  
  
"Rub my nipples," Scully growled, licking her lips.  
  
"Ok!" Mulder exclaimed and ran toward his new bitch, with his hands ready to claim his meat.  
  
And that was the end of the phenomenon with Will and Grace. 


	13. Answers

You may be wondering about the ending to this story. Sure, it's unexplainable, so here's the answers to the questions that you may ask:  
  
Q: What happened to Skinner and Karen?  
  
A: Karen woke up the next morning and left skinner for good. After she found out she was pregnant with his child.  
  
Q: What happened with Reyes and Matt?  
  
A: Matt and Monica became a full-fledged couple and are now engaged.  
  
Q: Did Mulder and Scully get back together?  
  
A: No, but Scully gave him a something to remember her by. Its called Syphilis.  
  
Q: Did Grace really die?  
  
A: Yes.  
  
Q: What happened to Jack?  
  
A: He joined the Rosie O'Donnell circus  
  
Q: What are Will and Doggett up to?  
  
A: They're married.  
  
Q: Are these based on real events?  
  
A: No. The characters were taken off real TV shows, but these events never happened and probably never will.  
  
Thank you for reading. Please R & R! ( 


End file.
